SENSHI TO TENSHI
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: This is just a day in the life of one Ryuji Hasuma and one Kotonoha Katsura. They go on a date and then she ends up being kidnapped so he goes to her rescue. Just a typical day for them. Takes place early in their relationship.


**SENSHI TO TENSHI**

When Ryuji awoke, he smacked his lips and gave out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?" His vision focused as he looked up to see Kotonoha smiling down at him. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked as he got up from the comfortable pillow which was her lap. He remembered now. They were at the park, having a picnic, under a cherry blossom tree. The pink flowers were in bloom and looked quite lovely. At some point of their date, he'd fallen asleep with his head resting in her lap.

"Yes, it was comfy," he told her honestly. Kotonoha giggled. "What?"

"You were purring the whole time you were napping," she informed him.

"I don't purr," he denied in a low voice, blushing as he averted his eyes from her mirthful gaze. That was a lie, of course. He did purr. He just didn't like it when he did. It ruined the tough guy image. '_Then again, me sleeping on her lap like that doesn't help any._'

"Sure you don't," she remarked cynically, amused. She just couldn't take her eyes off him when he was asleep with his head in her lap. He looked so calm and adorable. She wondered what his dreams were filled with. It was definitely not of battle since his expression had been a serene one.

As he slept, she would run her hand through his hair. Despite it being a mess of untamed spikes, it was surprisingly soft.

He sat on the blanket with his legs straight and leaning back, supported only by his hands. She sat in the seiza position, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. He took in a deep breath of fresh hair before leaning his head against hers.

"I never thought I'd like this type of thing, or even get used to it," he admitted vaguely.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"This," he said, still making vague references until he elaborated, "This feeling of peace. I never thought I'd actually like it."

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

He sighed and explained, "I was born from Ryuki's darkest emotions and given form and sentience. So, all I knew was to act on those emotions, mostly his anger and aggression. He may have been a pacifist but he could still fight and he could still get angry. I just ended up loving fights so much that it was the only thing I knew." He paused. "Then I met you."

Kotonoha looked up at his soft gaze. She recalled their first meeting. His eyes had been so hard and cold while his face had worn a deep scowl. She felt fortunate. She was probably the only person to ever know the softer side of Ryuji. He didn't show it often, but when he did, it showed in his eyes. They were an ice blue color with pupils that were thin like slits. Almost cat-like if she thought about it. He also had the cutest canines. They were slightly longer and sharper than an average person's canines, but they were still cute. Like fangs.

His choice of clothing also fit his image as a tough guy. He wore a black leather bomber jacket with fur around the collar, the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom ends. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue cross on it under his jacket, with blue jeans and black leather boots. Parked not too far away from where they sat was his bike, which they'd ridden to the park.

He was very different from her. She was a pretty girl with a bust bigger than anyone in her class. She also had long and silky black hair with warm brown eyes and a fair complexion. On this outing, she wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt that came down to her knees. She also wore socks and brown shoes.

Even though Ryuji looked like a thug, and acted like one when provoked, he was a good person. It just took the right person to get him to show it and she'd done the impossible. She was glad to have met him. Her previous relationship had started to crumble and she had nobody to support her. Then, this young man came to her rescue. Not only did he befriend her (after saving her life), he introduced her to his friends. She no longer felt lonely at school.

Her hand went to the heart-shaped pendant she wore. It was made of ice, but not just any ice. It was a substance called Everlasting Ice and it'd been made by Ryuji. It symbolized him giving her his heart and she cherished the gift.

She looked up at him, watching him silently gaze towards the distance. She took hold of his face with her hands and pulled him down so their lips touched in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes, returning the gesture of affection. One arm around her pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss.

Ryuji loved kissing her more than he loved food and fighting. But what he loved more than kissing her…was her. This girl had given him purpose. Before their first meeting, he'd been no better than an animal. All he cared about in the past was proving his strength and gaining more strength, picking fights indiscriminately. He didn't care who he fought, as long as they were powerful. He simply wanted to test his strength and then go beyond his limits. However, he didn't realize it then, but it felt like an empty existence. Being a combat junkie wasn't all it was crack up to be now that he realized it. He only filled the emptiness in his heart with the rush of battle but when the rush died down, the emptiness returned.

This girl filled that emptiness. Her love filled his heart. He knew what love was like but he never personally felt it until he met this girl. After meeting this girl, he finally realized what he was missing. Fighting to protect something was tons better than fighting for the heck of it.

They broke the kiss, gazing at each other afterwards. They then kissed again.

'_I'm so happy I met this boy_,' she thought. He chased away her loneliness and loved her without expecting anything in return.

'_I'm so glad I met this girl_,' he thought. She filled his heart and loved him unconditionally.

'_Thank you, Kami-sama_,' they thought at the same time, happy to have found each other.

* * *

When it concerned transportation within the city, Kotonoha Katsura often took the train. She still took the train now, but it was Ryuji's train she took and she could board it for free. She'd never ridden on a bike before until she met Ryuji. He would take her on rides. She enjoyed the rush and the wind through her hair. He drove fast, but also safe. He would never put her in danger, and when she felt scared, she would tighten her hold on him. Her arms were always around his waist as she pressed herself against his back.

It was nighttime now, so Ryuji was taking Kotonoha home. The lights of the city illuminated the darkness. A lovely sight to behold, but Ryuji had other plans. He pulled over and parked his bike.

"Eh, Ryuji-kun?" she asked, curious as to why they'd stopped. He dismounted with her and they both removed their helmets.

"Koto-chan, have you ever flown?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, I do take the plane when my family and I go abroad for a vacation, and then there was that time on your train," she answered. He grinned. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, I just want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Ryuji instructed, "First, wrap your arms around me, tight."

Kotonoha blinked but didn't question him as she did as told. Her arms looped around him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was night time, and Ryuji was going to give her a great view of the city. It was his plan, really. Normal dates were alright, but he was anything but normal.

"Don't freak out," he advised and then with a single leap he launched himself into the air with her holding onto him. She shrieked. "I told you, don't freak out." Her eyes were clenched shut. "It's OK, Koto-chan. Open your eyes." She hesitantly did so and gasped as she saw the city lights from where they were.

Ryuji had jumped HIGH into the air and now they were gliding over the city. What Kotonoha saw were like stars but instead of up in the sky, they were below her. Ryuji landed on a rooftop before hopping off to catch some more air, continuing their glide over the city.

"It's beautiful," she uttered.

"Yeah," he admitted. "It kinda is." Only he knew how to show a girl a time they couldn't forget.

"So, do you do this often?" Kotonoha asked as they continued to glide.

"Not really. I like to ride, really. I just do the roof-hopping thing when the traffic is too heavy," he answered. That made sense.

Another rooftop came into view and Ryuji landed safely. He bent his knees before launching himself skyward again. Kotonoha shrieked, not out of fear, but because of sheer excitement.

"You know, people usually go 'woo-hoo'," he commented.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if I can," she replied.

"Well, when you start skydiving, you should," he told her.

"Skydiving?" That sounded fun, but also dangerous. Of course, what they were doing now wasn't exactly safe. It was only because of Ryuji's super-abilities that they hadn't dropped to their deaths.

He leapt off another roof and they went soaring again. This time Kotonoha shouted, "WOO-HOO!" Ryuji chuckled, causing her to blush.

"Didn't think you'd yell like that," he snickered.

"Shut up," she pouted.

* * *

The bike pulled over in front of Kotonoha's house. The girl dismounted and took off her helmet, handing it over to Ryuji. "Thank you for today," she told him.

"I should be the one thanking you," Ryuji remarked. "But you're welcome."

Kotonoha stood expectantly, arms behind her back. "Well? Don't I get a goodnight's kiss?"

Ryuji smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. She was the one to deepen the kiss and seconds later they broke it. She had a healthy blush on her face as Ryuji gave her a smile. He then pulled the visor over his face and turned his bike around, speeding away.

Kotonoha watched him go and turned to enter through the front gate when all of a sudden she found herself surrounded by men wearing robes and masks. "Who are you? What do you want?" They took hold of her. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, "RYUJI-KUN!"

Even as far as he was, Ryuji could hear her screams. "Kotonoha!" he gasped. His tired screeched as he turned his bike around before racing back towards her house. He saw her, unconscious, and being carried away. "Hey! Let go of my woman!" he shouted as he stopped, leapt off his bike and attacked.

One of the robed men dropped a sort of bomb which released a bright flash that was followed up by a cloud of thick smoke. He was blinded by the flash and coughed as the smoke invaded his lungs.

He recovered and as he looked around they were gone. "Kuso!" He'd lost them and they had Kotonoha. He then spotted something on the ground. It was Kotonoha's handkerchief. He picked it up and sniffed it. He got her scent. All he had to do was follow his nose and he would find her.

* * *

Ryuji didn't know how he got into this situation. At the moment he was fighting through cultists as he ran up the steps towards a temple where Kotonoha was being held. With a series of slashing motions, he knocked them all aside with bleeding diagonal cuts along their chests which he struck to make way for him. He could've killed them if he wanted to, but he had more important things to worry about, namely Kotonoha.

"HALT, INTRUDER!" the head cultist shouted at Ryuji, but he was knocked aside before he could do anything else.

Ryuji reached the temple and with a single kick broke the broke the double doors off their hinges, gaining east access. The place was dark and there was a single. He sniffed the air. "Koto-chan." He then ran down the hallway, fast. No cultists or guards which just seemed odd. Maybe he'd dealt with all of them when they came at him. They were probably too arrogant to think anybody could stop them.

He found the room where Kotonoha was being held and found her lying naked inside a demonic magical circle that was surrounded by black candles. The room was creepy, with satanic symbols and artifacts mounted on the walls and on shelves.

He made his way towards her and reached out, only to be thrown backwards by a sudden shock. He hit the wall with a loud thud. He groaned, "Damn…" he cursed. Maybe he should've brought backup.

Kotonoha's eyes slowly opened up and she saw Ryuji standing before her. "Ryu…Ryuji-kun…"

"I'm gonna save you, Koto-chan. Count on it!" He charged at the barrier, roaring, and struck with a punch. He ignored the shocking sensation running through his body as he continued to attack with his fists, slamming them against the barrier. "Come on! Break! Break!" He unleashed the full force of his golden Genki, the flame-like aura flaring out of him. His eyes flashed and with a roar he shattered the barrier, sending all the candles flying by the immense force of the blow.

He removed his jacket and draped it over her body. She looked up at him, smiling. "Ryuji-kun…you came…"

He took her hand in his. "Of course…I did…" He seemed weak after using his power to break down the barrier. He then collapsed with blue flames erupting from his body.

"Ryuji-kun! Ryuji-kun! RYUJI-KUN!"

* * *

When Ryuji came to, he found himself lying in one of the booths of the ChronoLiner. "Huh?"

"Good morning!" greeted Andie. He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"What the heck!"

"Good to see you awake," said Ant who was enjoying a cup of coffee. "We got worried."

"Ant, how did I get here?" Ryuji asked. Andie and Ant pointed over to a spot across from Ryuji. Kotonoha was fast asleep, fully clothed now. She was bent over, using her arms as a cushion for her head as she slept over the table of the booth.

"She used your phone and called us using speed dial," Ant answered. "Your body was starting to break down too, but you healed yourself quite well."

Ryuji looked to Kotonoha and stroked her head gently. This caused her to stir and when her eyes opened, she gasped.

"Ryuji-kun!" She leapt over the table and tackled him into the seat.

"She was worried about you, by the way," Any stated the obvious. "She told us everything. Good job. Why didn't you use your armor, though?"

"Didn't need to," Ryuji answered as Kotonoha hugged him. They managed to readjust themselves so that she now sat in his lap while still hugging. She was also wearing his jacket now. "So, any ideas who those freaks were?"

"Seems like the standard demon-worshipping cult out to use a virgin sacrifice."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm just glad she's safe."

"Just don't try to kill yourself again, OK?" Ant reminded.

"I've got a question," Andie raised her hand. "What kind of demon were they worshipping?"

* * *

From a dark portal, a demon appeared. It was female with a steel mask and she didn't look too pleased. The cultists recovered to only discover their sacrifice had been taken from them. They also hurt.

The head cultists and his followers were down on their knees and bowed down before the female demon. "Forgive us, Lord Sauron! We had a sacrifice ready for your arrival, but she was taken from us!"

"So, you lost my sacrifice," said Sauron, eyes narrowed behind her mask. "It's OK, I'm not mad."

The head cultist was relieved.

"But…" Sauron added as she removed her mask, revealing her face and sharp toothy grin, "I am _hungry!_"

The cultists all screamed as a darkness enveloped them and they were consumed by their demonic mistress.

**-THE END-**

**KR Chrome: A oneshot that shows that when you try to have a normal day, it never goes as planned.**


End file.
